BladeSlash
The ever loyal dragon of Dra'ril Stoneblood. BladeSlash belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description A grey, middle aged wyrm dragon born on the planet Earth. He has only front legs and no back legs, thus the rest of his body appears to be very snake like. His eyes are a deep green and his underbelly and claws are light grey. His horns are light grey as well and appear to hook backwards, the horn on his nose is also the same color and juts forward and then upwards and back. He is one of the few dragons in Team light to posses ears that are not reptilian. Elemental Abilities Since he is a regular dragon his only power if fire. ''Fire Breath: ''A simple burst of flames is spewed out. Personality He has a personality that reflects that of his rider, though he can be a bit hot headed and is more wise than Dra'ril. Bio He was born to a family of wyrm dragons and was separated from them during a migration when he was 18 years of age. He lived on his own since then and survived off the land, until he got himself caught in a hunters trap. Knowing that dragons need to stay out of the eyes of humankind BladeSlash struggled to escape the trap. His struggling alerted a human who was wondering through the woods, that human was Dra'ril and he feared that the human would kill him, like humans of the past. However, the human freed him instead of killing him, and this act of compassion change BladeSlash's view on human. Thus he decided to hang around the human feeling an almost brotherly connection to him. The two became dragon and rider and lived together in the forest until they met a young girl named Miko and her dragon partner. After that they were brought to an extremely large city which was full of other dragons, and many different creatures. They then meet a large female dragoness known as Lumera, the light queen, and a large robotic male named Knockout, the second in command. BladeSlash being unable to to speak any English did not participate in the ensuing conversation and sat back and listened. While he was listening he heard a weird mechanical whirring beside him. BladeSlash turned his head and saw a metal bird, though this one was way different from those he had seen before. This one had eyes and a mouth like a human and appeared to breath and live. "You new here?" It asked. But BladeSlash, being unable to speak English just nodded his head. "Can't speak English can you?" He asked. BladeSlash nodded in reply. "Hmmm...Is it hard? Knowing you can't talk to your rider?" BladeSlash nodded again. The two then sat in silence and listened to the conversation, in which Dra'ril revealed that he had learned about the Team and wished to help. "So..it appears your rider wants to help our Team. Do you have the same desires?" With that BladeSlash smiled and nodded his head. "Well, in that case my name is Echo glad to have you aboard." BladeSlash emitted a pleased chirp and shook his tail like a dog would. "Glad to see you feel the same way" Echo replied. Gallery BladeSlash.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:TL Aerial Corps Category:TL Aviator